


Second Impressions

by STARSdidathing



Series: Pokémon AU's - Gotta Write 'Em All [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Arguing, Attraction, Cute, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rivalry, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, forced to work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: PokémonAU.Loki and Tony were hated rivals at school. They were always getting into fights and trying to prove they would become the better pokémon trainer. When they finished school, they returned to their separate cities and never expected to see one another again. But a decade later, they find themselves in a hotel where they unknowingly make the mistake of flirting with their old, hated rival.





	Second Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The second of my Pokémon AU's! I couldn't resist some rivals to lovers, and I hope you like it too! 
> 
> And I meant to post this yesterday but Ao3 wasn't working for most of the day and then I fell asleep early. Sorry guys!

Tony Stark had been born in Saffron City but had been shipped off by his parents at an early age to study at the Pokémon Academy in Vermilion City. He was one of the few children who lived at the school, but of the other boys who lived there as well, there was one boy that Tony couldn’t stand.

Loki Laufeyson had arrived the same year as Tony from Fuchsia City and had instantly become Tony’s biggest competition for top of the class. The two of them constantly argued and the moment that they gained their first pokémon they were battling each other and trying to prove that their pokémon species was the greater one. They cited research, popularity statistics and, when that didn’t work, pure, childish spite and determination.

Tony had called his little [weedle](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/weedle) Buzz in preparation for its eventual evolution into a [beedrill](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/beedrill) while Loki had named his [caterpie](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/caterpie) _Ulysses_ after a historic reference to some famous pokémon all while mocking Tony’s choice of name. They had ended up in a furious argument in the middle of the academy hallways, shoving one another while their pokémon stood at their feet, looking at them worriedly. 

They had ended up being forcibly separated by Tony’s best friends Rhodey and Pepper, and Loki’s brother, Thor. But it still didn’t stop their antagonism and hatred for each other, and they spent their three years at the academy constantly battling each other for the coveted spot of ‘ _top of the class_ ’. 

The teachers, possibly in fear of picking one over the other, claimed a tie and gave them both the same award at graduation. The two of them shared the stage grudgingly while glaring fiercely at each other. Their pokémon just watched anxiously from their shoulders while the teachers prepared to separate them, just in case.

Thankfully, a fight had not broken out and Tony had been grateful to leave the next day and be as far away from Loki as possible - although he did miss seeing Rhodey and Pepper every day. Pepper was a native of Vermillion and had remained there with her male [nidoran](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/nidoran-male) while Rhodey had returned to Pewter City with his [geodude](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/geodude). They still talked via letters and when Tony was old enough to travel on his own, he went and visited both of his friends. He also gained new pokémon on his journies, collected gym badges and created deep, affectionate bonds with his pokémon.

Tony could honestly say that over the years that passed, he almost completely forgotten about his childhood rivalry with the other boy. It had been over a decade and Tony was twenty-five, well travelled, confident in himself and his team, and had little interest in focusing on anything but his pokémon and making sure they were happy and healthy.

Tony was currently staying in a hotel that was one of his favourites; it was on a large farm run by a retired pokémon professor. The hotel only had limited rooms but they allowed pokémon to run free on the grounds and throughout the hotel. Tony had stayed there a few times and was friends with the owners.

He was currently in the breakfast area that offered a large buffet for trainers and pokémon alike, allowing everyone to eat to their heart’s content. Tony currently had six pokémon and most of them were off having breakfast and making friends. Buzz, now a fully evolved beedrill, was lingering by Tony’s table as the brunet ate his meal and drank his coffee. Tony’s [flareon](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/flareon) Flair was sitting by his feet, still waking up and rather displeased to have left her spot curled up at the foot of his bed. 

He could spot his [dodrio](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/dodrio) Tres arguing with himself over what to eat, but the rest of his pokémon were a mystery, but Tony trusted them and he also trusted the safety of the hotel, allowing him to relax about their unsupervised exploration. 

There was only one other trainer in the room, a young girl not much older than seventeen who was sitting on the floor with her [jigglypuff](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/jigglypuff) and [poliwag](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/poliwag) giggling softly as she ate breakfast. It was a sweet sight and Tony had spared her a glance and a smile before going back to the research paper he was reading.

He had been mostly oblivious to the room until he heard a new sound; hoof beats. Glancing up, Tony had felt his breath catch at seeing a _stunning_ female [rapidash](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/rapidash) walk proudly into the room. She had a trainer with her; he was tall and handsome with black hair and a devilishly attractive smirk as he looked down at the pokémon around his neck. It was a [dratini](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/dratini) that was still rare enough in training circles that Tony had never seen one. 

“Damn,” Tony whispered before glancing down at his flareon who had poked her head up at seeing another fire pokémon. Tony was glad she was with him since [eevees](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/eevee) and their evolutions were almost as rare as dratinis and that meant he had perfect chance to go talk to the handsome stranger with his fabulous pokémon. “Buzz, enjoy your honey. Flair and I are going to go say hi.” He looked over at his beedril and winked. “And I’m going to flirt.”

His beedrill seemed to give him a double-take, looking astonished. Tony didn’t know why he was gaining that expression, Buzz knew he was a frequent flirt with anyone attractive to cross his path. Flair was far more reasonable as she happily walked beside him as Tony made his way over to the other trainer who had taken a seat at one of the tables. 

The man noticed him approaching almost straight away, his eyebrows briefly rising at the sight of Tony’s flareon before they moved back to Tony himself. The man’s green eyes were quick to spark with interest as he looked Tony up and down. He also shifted, better turning in his seat to face Tony, his body language open and encouraging, sending a shiver of anticipation through Tony. _Oh yeah, might be a better night tonight then I’d originally planned._

Tony grinned at him and in return, the man’s smile pulled a little wider, the confidence in the expression making... something in the back of Tony’s mind flicker with familiarity, but before he could consider it, he was reaching the other man’s table and stopping just in front of him.

The man’s rapidash had gone off to find some food, but his dratini remained around his neck, watching Tony and his flareon curiously. “Hi," Tony greeted him, keeping his voice smooth and charming. "I couldn’t help noticing your pokémon; rapidash and dratini? You sure know how to find impressive breeds; speaks to your obvious skill with pokémon.”

The man chuckled, the sound soft and warm; curling around Tony in a way he’d love to hear pressed against his ear. “I’m not the only one it seems. Flareons are rare and require great love and skill to train and inspire loyalty. Your pokémon speaks to _your_ skill.”

Tony smirked, layering more charm and flirtation than usual into the gesture. “Well, I can’t argue with that.” He winked, prompting another soft laugh from the man. “But right now, you’re stealing all my attention; any chance you’d be willing to share a coffee with me, talk about our mutual talents?”

“Well, with flattery like that, how could I refuse?” the man remarked, good humour and definite interest in his eyes.

Buoyed with enthusiasm, Tony held out his hand for the other man to take. “Name’s Tony.”

Something caused a brief frown to cross the other man’s face before he seemed to dismiss it, his smile returning as he took Tony’s hand in return; the brush of their skin sending a delicious tingle through Tony - but then the other man answered, “I’m Loki.”

The smile fell from Tony’s face as he stared at the other man with shock, their hands were still gripped but Tony barely noticed. “As in _Laufeyson_?”

The same horrified realisation immediately flooded Loki’s face. “ _Stark_.”

In a moment, the two of them dropped hands like they were burned and when a glare formed on Loki’s face, Tony was quick to match it as they swiftly changed to eying each other like the enemies they had once been. The friendly demeanour--god the _flirtation_ , it all disappeared. 

“What are you doing here?” Loki demanded.

“Same thing as you,” Tony retorted, letting sarcasm lace his words, “ _training my pokémon_.”

Loki gritted his teeth but while he looked like he would say more, both men were stopped from continuing by the uncertain and worried noises coming from their confused pokémon. They glanced down at them, Tony going so far as to bend down to give Flair a soothing pat while just Loki brought a hand up to his dratini.

Flair was soon reassured all was well and Tony slowly rose, watching Loki warily and being regarded with equal suspicion and displeasure. _Walk away_ , Tony heard Rhodey’s voice saying like he had all those years ago. _He’s not worth it._

And this time, unlike all their fights in the past, Tony did exactly what his friend had recommended, turning on his heel and muttering, “ _come on, Flair_ ”. She followed after him with a curious expression while Buzz flew over to Tony from where he’d been waiting and watching, looking worried. 

His beedrill’s shocked features earlier suddenly made perfect sense; his pokémon had recognised Loki immediately whereas Tony had been slow on the uptake. But now that he knew his old hated, childhood rival was in the same hotel as him? Well, Tony was going do the sensible thing that he’d never done as a kid; Tony was going to stay the hell away from him.

* * *

Tony had managed to successfully avoid Loki for the better part of the day, staying in his room and catching up on new articles and pokémon papers. He also sent Rhodey a voice message, informing him of the situation with groans, curses and pitiful whines, but as Rhodey worked at a pokémon gym, Tony knew the other man wouldn’t hear it until late afternoon.

Focusing instead on what he was at the hotel for (relaxation and spending time relaxing with his pokémon), Tony had carefully slunk around the grounds desperately trying to avoid Loki while searching out his pokémon.

Buzz was enjoying the various flowers and forests on the ground while Tres was staying close to the beedril; relaxing more when there was another familiar pokémon around. Flair stayed by Tony’s side; flareons and eevee’s in general forming close bonds with their humans and preferring to never be far apart.

Tony found his [alakazam](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/alakazam), Zeni next; sitting in the middle of a field meditating. Although he got the distinct sense that she knew he was nearby, she didn’t wish to be disturbed and so he left the psychic pokémon to her reflection.

The last and final spot that he went to was the huge swimming pool that had been built on the grounds, allowing water pokémon of any size to swim to their heart’s content. Tony could barely see [golduck](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/golduck) his golduck, Webster beyond the line that he cut through the water as the pokémon swam from side to side. He would occasionally stop his laps to lazily twist through the water before diving, jumping and altogether enjoying himself. He was a blur of blue movement and it made Tony smile to see as he walked closer to the pool, looking to see if he could also spot his [seadra](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/seadra) Aqua.

It took him a few moments, but when he did his eyes widened. The seadra was floating happily through the water, but that wasn’t what stole his attention it was the way she had her tail wrapped around another seadra’s their eyes on each other and a besotted expression on their faces.

Walking closer to the pool, feeling mystified, Tony came to a stop at the very edge, crouching down and looking into the water. He couldn’t stop his soft smile as he looked at how utterly content she was. 

“And who have you found there, Aqua, sweetie?” Tony called gently.

“His name is Ægir,” Loki said flatly, making Tony’s head snap to the side. He found Loki sitting on one of the shaded deckchairs looking weary even as he gestured at the spare chair beside him. “And of course the seadra he chose as a mate happens to be _yours_.”

Tony did a double-take, looking back at the seadra’s and feeling his heart war between the sinking realisation that he was going to be spending far more time around Loki then he wanted, and the lingering pleasure of seeing his pokémon so happy. It was the soft look on Aqua’s face that had him rubbing a hand over his face before making his way over to the chair that Loki had motioned to.

He dropped down into it heavily, Flair jumping up to sit between his legs a moment later. Brushing a hand through her fur, Tony looked over at the other man, noticing the same dratini as before was still wrapped around his neck and eyeing Tony and Flair with intrigue. Tony didn’t let himself linger on the pokémon for long though, giving his intention instead to his childhood enemy who was watching him warily. 

The moment they locked gazes however, Loki was telling him in the same, blank tone as before, “Seadra’s court for seven days.”

Unable to stop it, Tony brought up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Tony had read extensively on all of his pokémon breeds the moment that he took them on; wanting to know how to best take care of and train them. It meant he’d also looked into their breeding habits on the off-chance something like this ever happened.

“They also mate for life,” Tony brought up, not able to skirt around that particular issue.

“Only if they manage an egg,” Loki told him. It made Tony drop his hand to focus back on the other man. Slowly, Loki leant forward, his green eyes intense and his voice carefully level, “Our antagonism aside, I am not going to interfere with their courtship and try to prevent that outcome.”

“Neither am I,” Tony agreed, keeping his own voice free from irritation for the sake of their pokémon. “But since there’s no coral here, they won’t have the shelter and food found on the reefs. They’ll need care and protection, especially during the last three days.”

Loki nodded. “The pool indoors should be suitable if we can get it cordoned off-” 

“I know the owners, it’ll be fine.”

Giving another nod, Loki’s eyes briefly flicked to the pool before coming back to Tony. “I’m willing to coordinate our efforts and work together for the sake of our seadras.” He hesitated for a moment before offering his hand. “Do you agree to do that too, Stark?”

Sighing a little, Tony knew there was no other option. While Tony might have fought tooth and nail against Loki and refused any kind of peace-brokering as a child, there was _nothing_ that he wouldn’t do now for his pokémon. Taking the offered hand, Tony shook it as he agreed; “Yeah, we got a deal.”

When they let go of each other’s hands, they were quick to fall into the business of arranging the care of their pokémon. Tony was going to speak to the owners while Loki was going to keep an eye on their seadras.

Neither of them mentioned what would happen if their seadras _did_ produce an egg in one week’s time or the fact that it would take at least two months for said egg to hatch - months that would not only need to be spent together, but would have to be used to figure out what they were going to do about their mated pokémon.

But as far as Tony was concerned, that was a bridge they were going to have to cross when and if they came to it. Tony had to admit though, that as much as he wanted Aqua to be happy, a part of him was desperately hoping that it didn’t work and they parted in a week’s time with no eggs, no complications and no plans to see each other ever again.

Because Tony didn’t know what he was going to do if he had a pokémon who was bonded to one of _Loki’s_.

* * *

They were given full access to the pool once Tony explained the situation. 

The owners of the hotel were ecstatic for the two seadras and the three other guests were happy to give the courting seadras exclusive access to the indoor pool once they knew what was going on. Tony had made his way back to Loki when he was done. They had called over the pokémon and Loki had carried them from one pool to the other. Tony had made sure to stay nearby to open doors and make sure the water temperature was ideal before Loki was placing them in the new pool.

The two seadras were in their own little world, barely seeming to notice the change in scenery or the fact that they had been carried. It was sweet actually, and it was almost enough to make the idea of working with Loki for a week bearable.

But, then again, they were both going out of their way to be polite and non-confrontational. They spoke about logistics and about what they would need to do in order to make sure their seadras were happy, fed and protected. It was the most... civil they had ever been. (Well, apart from their flirting first conversation at the buffet- something that both of them were _resolutely_ pretending never happened.)

It was actually kind of... easy to work with Loki, probably because they didn’t spend a lot of time together. They took prearranged shifts to keep an eye on their seadras at all times, swapping out halfway through the day--but they made sure to give each other information on how their pokémon were faring as well as any research they had gathered in their off hours and while tending to their other pokémon--and that was it; their conversations were all business and completely simple.

That is, until the third day of their seadras’ courtship.

Webster, Tony’s golduck had been keeping an eye on the seadras with Tony. He’d even taken to sleeping in the pool area overnight and remaining when Loki was on his shift, wanting to make sure that they were protected at all times. Tony couldn’t blame him; Webster had always been closest to Aqua who was the only other water pokémon in Tony’s team.

Flair, while normally remaining with him at all times, wasn’t enjoying the vast amounts of water Tony was constantly near and had taken to napping on the grounds beside Zeni. It left Tony sitting by himself in the large room with little to do but read, message Rhodey and Pepper, and make sure that their seadras weren’t in need of anything.

It was as he was trying to find something new to entertain himself (as Pepper and Rhodey were busy with their jobs) that he was unexpectedly joined by Loki, hours before the man’s shift was meant to begin.

He burst into the room with determined strides, his now evolved [butterfree](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/butterfree) Ulysses by his side as he swept a worried glance over the pool and their seadras. It made Tony sit up quickly, but when Loki saw that their seadras were fine and that both Tony and Webster had been relaxed before his abrupt arrival, he quickly became confused.

Tony felt much the same and he found himself asking, “Everything alright?”

“I...” Loki’s brow furrowed further. “Orakel, my alakazam, she sent me a wave of concern. She told me to come here.”

Loki’s words made Tony quickly stand up and join the other man by the pool, watching their seadras with sharp eyes. Alakazams were one of the strongest psychic pokémon in the region and if she’d called Loki here, it would only be for something important.

And yet... 

“I haven’t sensed anything from my alakazam,” Tony told him, tapping his fingers against his thigh anxiously. “But maybe she already knew that a warning would be sent by yours?”

Loki gave a sharp nod. “She also knew you were here, I was the only one who needed to arrive.”

Tony was frowning even as Webster made his way over to Tony, drawn by the commotion and worriedly placing one of his finned hands against Tony’s arm, making a noise of concern. Glancing over at the golduck--a pokémon that had some innate psychic ability, Tony asked, “Heard any messages from Zeni? Loki’s alakazam told him to come here.”

Webster looked confused, but he shook his head firmly, having received no such communications. He did hurriedly walk past Loki and Tony to start rushing around the room and surveying it for dangers or traps. Webster knew the room back to front, but he wasn’t taking any chances.

“Things seem fine,” Loki remarked, eying the room, “but I don’t want to risk it.” Loki turned back to face him. “I’ll stay, just in case she misjudged what time something would happen.”

Tony nodded and agreed. “It’s not worth taking any chances.”

The decision was simple and neither of them fought it. Tony went and grabbed his chair, pulling it closer to the pool and Loki did the same with one of the spares. The room was built with numerous guests in mind so tables and chairs were scattered around the area. Loki’s butterfree landed on one of the nearby chairs; getting herself comfortable, but looking ready to spring into action at the slightest moment. Webster was still hurrying around the room, even going so far as to touch and taste the water, checking it over for irregularities.

It left Tony sitting in a deckchair beside Loki’s and not knowing what to do; hostility and arguments were out while they were working together, but where did that lead them? Awkward silence as they tried not to look at each other?

That was probably the sane choice but Tony really only had one response to discomfort and that was to talk. Tony barely even thought about it (if he had, he probably would have bitten his tongue to keep himself quiet) before he was remarking, “Ulysses looks good. She been a butterfree for long?”

Loki looked surprised. “...Yes, a few years.” There was a moment’s pause before he questioned, “You remembered her name?”

Tony couldn’t help his snort but he also found himself smiling. “Of course I remember the pretentious name you picked. We argued about it enough.”

Loki rolled his eyes but there was a hint of a grin at the corner of his mouth. “Yes, when you named your weedle _Buzz_.”

“Because he would _evolve_ into a _beedrill_ ,” Tony protested, a hint of genuine irritation catching in his words despite his best efforts. It was _his_ pokémon and _his_ name choices and he had given them to his pokémon with love.

Loki seemed to notice as his grin faded and something almost... _remorseful_ formed. “It... _was_ a fitting name,” Loki told him slowly. “And your pokémon are happy to have them, which is the most important part.” His gaze dropped from Tony’s. “My criticisms were unduly harsh when I was a child.”

It was an apology, Tony realised, and one he never expected or imagined he would get from Loki.

It also made Tony willing to offer a similar olive branch. “Hey, it wasn’t just you acting like a dick. I certainly didn’t pull my punches either.” He gave Loki a smile when the man looked up at him. “I guess I just didn’t like being outshone.”

Loki let out a small huff of laughter. “Yes, neither of us were good at handling that.”

Tony chuckled back and they fell into a companionable silence, one that Tony was happy to break by asking, “So, um, what you been up to these last few years?”

“The same as you, I believe; catching and looking after my pokémon as well as gaining gym badges.”

“Yeah? How many you got?” Reaching into his pocket, Tony was quick to pull out his pokémon idea card and Loki did the same. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Same amount; god, that brings me back to the academy days.”

“It almost tempts me to ask you for a battle,” Loki teased softly. “Maybe you’d actually be a challenge.”

“Oh, I think that would a battle worth having,” Tony answered with a smirk, but a soft sound from Ulysses had them both glancing over at the butterfree. It made them realise how close they were leaning and they pulled back from each other - it also made them remember their courting seadras and their current priority.

“Maybe another time,” Loki murmured. “When our full teams are ready.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “And assuming the kids want to battle.” He could see Aqua and Ægir nuzzling and didn’t think they’d ever want to be on opposite sides of a field from each other. “I won’t make them if they don’t want to.”

“No, neither will I,” Loki agreed.

The next silence was a little more awkward, but this time it was broken by Loki who was frowning pensively but still seemed determined to ask his question, “Your flareon... I had wondered, what made you choose that evolution from an eevee?”

Tony snorted. “She told me.”

“She did?” Loki asked, looking both curious and surprised.

“Yeah, she saw the different evolution stones on some artwork at Pepper’s house - you remember Pepper from the academy?” He nodded, so Tony continued. “Well, Flair kept tapping the fire stone and pouting. I took the hint and spent the next six months tracking one down.”

“Was her name Flair, before her evolution?”

Tony shook his head. “No, she kept rejecting all the nicknames I gave her,” Tony grinned fondly, remembering his petulant little eevee. “I guess she wanted to wait until she got one to suit her fire side.”

“I’m glad she got to choose her evolution,” Loki told him sincerely. “I’ve always wondered about that.”

“I like to think trainers let their pokémon decide,” Tony told him, but he couldn’t stop his small grimace. He couldn’t stop the way a part of him knew that not every trainer was as kind and loving to pokémon as he tried to be. Loki seemed to know it too, as the look they shared... it said more than words ever could, and conveyed an understanding that was painful to acknowledge.

It was why he donated a lot of his winnings to charities that _protected_ pokémon from people like Team Rocket and rescued pokémon so they could be given foster care or adopted by kind-hearted citizens.

But it wasn’t a thought he wanted to linger on, so Tony quickly changed the subject, “But what about your dratini? I’ve heard they’re hard to catch, yet he seems to like you.” And that... actually made Tony realise something; “But he’s not with you?” Tony flicked his eyes over Loki, double-checking. “Isn’t he always around your neck?”

“Usually, yes,” Loki admitted with a grin, “but he also enjoys spending time with Orakel and is with her now. They find each other soothing, but I’m still discovering all the reasons why.” Loki smiled a little, his gaze looking miles away. “I found him by accident; I think he had become separated from his colony, but after I took him in, he didn’t want to leave.”

The image made Tony smile - it also made him share his own tale. “That’s how I found Tres, my dodrio,” Tony admitted. “He found me as a young [doduo](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/doduo) and kept following me around, like I was his mum. In the end, I just adopted the little guy and brought him into my team. He was my second pokémon, actually.”

“My second was a [bellsprout](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/bellsprout),” Loki told him. “I don’t think you’ve seen her. She’s now a [victreebel](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/victreebel) and has been enjoying herself in the forests of the grounds.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, perking up and finding himself leaning forward again, finding Loki matching him inch for inch. “How did you meet her?”

His question made Loki smirk before he began to answer, recounting a trip through wild grass not long after he returned home from the academy - and just like that and within _moments_ , all the hostility of their past seemed to evaporate. They forgot about everything but the discussions of their pasts, the joking of their mishaps and the adventures they’d both experienced. 

In one afternoon by the pool where their seadras were courting, Tony and Loki forgot to be enemies or even distant strangers. In the hours that followed and even after they realised what they’d done, neither man could bring themselves to take it back or change from what they’d become.

Somehow, and without looking, they’d started to become friends.

* * *

Their friendship only continued to develop in the days that followed. 

Loki and Tony, both concerned about Orakel’s prediction failing to come true, had spent the rest of the afternoon together. When the alakazam had come to see Loki near evening, she had apologised for the warning; a ‘ _false alarm_ ’ she told Loki, and the two of them were honestly too relieved to be concerned or suspicious about it.

Because, the thing was, that despite not needing to spend the time together anymore, the two of them still found themselves joining the other man at the pool regardless of whether or not they had a shift. They came there to laugh, to joke, to show one another articles they uncovered or terrible puns that were making the rounds in the trainer forums. They stopped coming only to check on their seadras, and instead to socialise, to smile to... _flirt_.

And maybe Tony should have noticed how much closer they were sitting, maybe he should have _remembered_ that the first thing they’d felt upon seeing each other was attraction - but somehow, that never crossed Tony’s mind, somehow, he didn’t notice what was happening; not until they were sitting opposite each other, their deckchairs pulled close as they thoroughly critiqued and disproved a new theory someone had published on breeding techniques. Loki had found it and it was _appalling_ in its lack of good research and cherry-picked data.

“Seriously, Loki,” Tony insisted, leaning back on his chair once they’d finished the article. “We should draft a response, rip them to shreds.”

“We aren’t qualified researchers,” Loki replied, closing down the tablet they’d been reading the article on. 

“Neither is that idiot if he’s publishing crap like that,” Tony argued. 

Loki smirked slightly. “I’m sure we’re not the only ones who will note and point out his flaws.”

“If someone hasn’t eviscerated his article in a day, I’m doing it myself,” Tony still promised the other man.

He didn’t think much of it, not until Loki murmured; “In a day you might be too busy.” His eyes were on the pool. “That is the last day of their courtship.”

Sitting up, Tony looked over at the seadras who hadn’t seemed to have moved for the last four hours, their eyes closed and their bodies entwined. There was no sign of an egg, but that didn’t mean anything, it was only in the last twenty-four hours that one might be laid - and if that happened... well, that opened a whole new host of problems. A courtship wasn’t considered a success unless there was an egg and depending on the species the likelihood of it could be anywhere from five percent to ninety-five. Seadras were somewhere around sixty percent and that meant he and Loki would have a decision to make; hatching an egg took months, and they couldn’t remain in the hotel for that long. Which begged the questions; would they travel together? Would their seadras be willing to part while it hatched? And who would take the baby [horsea](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/horsea) when it was born?

“There’s a good chance they won’t produce an egg,” Loki remarked, frowning slightly and staring at the water. 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed with a nod. “Odds are we’ll both be able to go our separate ways come morning.”

Which was surprising in how much it disappointed Tony; he’d enjoyed having someone around. 

Loki though, he was staring pensively at the pool. “All the research I’ve done... it says we’re unlikely to gain an egg.”

Confused, Tony shifted slightly to better look at the other man. “Okay?”

Loki turned to face him, his green eyes determined. “So there’s no reason not to ask you.”

“Ask me what?”

“Were you attracted to me before you knew who I was?” Loki questioned bluntly.

Tony blinked, stunned and unable to hide it even as Loki watched him shrewdly. “You’re asking me this... why?”

Loki gave a very small, wry smile. “Because I’ve been flirting with you, Tony, and with only one day left in the same hotel...” He gave a faint shrug. “I’d thought I’d attempt something bolder.”

The implications in _that_ statement, well, they made Tony’s eyebrows rise but apart from lingering shock, he couldn’t say he was averse. If he was being _honest_ , his thoughts might have drifted to green eyes, dark hair and an arrogant smirk once or twice when he’d been in the shower. He’d just never thought of pursuing it.

But, well, why the hell not? 

They were both interested, they’d be going their separate ways tomorrow and it had _been a while_ ; why couldn’t they have a bit of fun?

Slowly, Tony let a grin slip across his lips as he answered Loki’s earlier question, “Yeah, I was attracted to you.” He ran his eyes up and down Loki. “Both before and _after_ I knew who you were, Loki.”

Loki’s green eyes darkened and his smirk pulled wider and into something very satisfied. “So if I was to suggest leaving your goldduck to mind our seadras while we head to another part of the hotel...”

“I would be asking how soon you want to get out of here,” Tony answered.

His response made Loki chuckle, but instead of standing from the deckchair, he leant forward instead, slowly bringing himself closer to Tony in a move that only meant one thing; a move that Tony actively shifted towards until, from one breath to the next, their lips were brushing and then their kiss was _deepening_.

Loki’s hand came to his waist and Tony cupped Loki’s neck. It was obvious they knew what they were doing; it was _obvious_ that neither of them were fumbling virgins. They kissed until they were both groaning slightly and their hands had moved to trail over the other man’s shirt. When they pulled back they were panting and their eyes and cheeks were dark.

Grinning widely, Tony asked Loki lowly, “Your room or mine, Lokes?”

Loki’s mouth just came to his neck, nipping the skin before he whispered, “Whichever’s closest.”

It made Tony laugh, but it also made them stand. They quickly checked Webster could look after things while they were gone before they hurried out of the room and towards the nearest possible bed.

* * *

They spent the next few hours together in Loki’s room.

While they were both tempted for Tony to stay the night, their pokémon shared their rooms and they didn’t want to bring about the complication and confusion that would form if their pokémon saw them together and assumed it was something... more then what it was.

They’d both walked into it knowing it would be a one of; a few hours pleasurably releasing the sexual tension that was crackling between them. And it had been _good_. 

It had been one of the best afternoons - and hell, one of best _lovers_ that Tony had ever had. It didn’t mean there was more to it though. They parted with nothing more than a fond grin when Tony left Loki’s room. There were no lingering kisses, no passionate moments pressed up against the wall; they’d simply smiled, nodded and left with the memories of two good rounds of absolutely fabulous sex.

They slept in separate rooms; they nodded and chatted as normal when they saw each other at the buffet. Neither of them expected to stroll into the indoor pool to find Webster ecstatically jumping up and down as their two seadras smiled tiredly but happily. They didn’t expect to freeze and stare at the egg that was floating through the water; a sign of a successful courtship and the eventual hatching of a baby horsea. 

_Oh my god_ , Tony thought, a moment of pure shock before he _grinned_. 

“Holy shit, Loki!” Tony exclaimed, grabbing Loki’s arm with one hand and pointing with the other, almost matching his goldduck with excitement. “They made an egg!!”

“Yes,” Loki murmured, his voice unusually strained. “I can see that.”

Tony had been confused, right until he looked at Loki’s pinched expression and reality washed away his initial glee. _Egg. Seadras. Horsea. **Two months**._

“Ah, right,” he murmured.

Loki just sighed, bringing up a hand to rub his face. “I’m happy for them,” Loki still insisted despite his expression looking anything but. “Yet, this complicates things.”

“It’ll take two months to hatch,” and judging by the proud parents with entwined tails and eyes adoringly watching the egg; the seadras weren’t going to want to separate.

“Two months that can’t be spent in this hotel,” Loki added, dropping his hand back to his side. “We both know eggs hatch stronger and healthier when trainers travel."

Tony nodded softly. “And that will mean us travelling together.”

“Yes, it will.” Loki slanted his eyes to look at Tony as he spoke, and it made Tony realise how ill-advised their decision to spent the afternoon together yesterday had turned out to be; they weren’t going to be able to walk off in separate directions with fond memories, now they were going to be stuck together for another two months.

... But then, why did that have to make things awkward?

They’d had a good time, there were no hard feelings and they already knew from the last two days that they could get along when spending time together. The only way things could be uncomfortable, was if they made it that way.

So Tony just smiled and squeezed Loki’s arm where he still held it. “There are worse people to be stuck with, that’s for sure.”

Loki’s mouth twitched towards a smile, the tension in his shoulders starting to ease. “I suppose we should congratulate our pokémon.”

Grinning wider, Tony didn’t hesitate, keeping his arm on Loki, he tugged the other man towards the pool. They both kneeled down beside it, their seadras swimming over to them and leaning into the strokes of their fingers on their pokémon’s heads and preening over their trainer’s excitement. Tony was loud and ecstatic while Loki was more quietly sedated, but they both still went and searched out their other pokémon, bringing them all into the room. They placed the egg on the ground besides their seadras and smiled at the happiness and joy the other ten pokémon all exuded.

Successful courtships and eggs were a time for celebration, and when everyone at the hotel found out, they were equally overjoyed; so much so that an impromptu party was held, the proud seadra parents sitting with their egg in the centre of the buffet room and being doted on by humans and pokémon alike.

It was a heck of a party with more than a little champagne. The seadras retired early and while they no longer needed to stay close and remain entwined, they did wish to be together, and after a quick discussion it was decided that Tony’s room would be where the seadras would spend the night. The parents had picked up their egg, and with Webster following close behind, the three of them had made their way to Tony’s room. 

Tony had still been high on the happiness that came with seeing his pokémon so overjoyed, and Loki wasn’t much better. They were also a little over indulgent with the champagne, finishing off a bottle together as they planned where they would head the next morning.

And maybe they could blame it on the alcohol or the happiness of the situation, or maybe it was the reminder of yesterday afternoon still so fresh in their mind. But whatever the reason, when they reached Loki’s room having walked back together, they didn’t pull apart, they didn’t say goodnight - instead they found themselves kissing with Loki’s back to the door and their hands fisted in each other’s clothes. 

They found themselves stumbling into Loki’s room and falling onto the bed. They found themselves kissing each other deeply and making full and utter use of every inch of Loki’s bed.

When they woke up the next morning, they were wrapped around each other. There were no pokémon in sight but there was the distinct feeling of amusement being directed at them by their alakazam’s. Orakel and Zeni informed them simply that they had made sure to direct Loki’s pokémon to Tony’s room for the night.

They had both made small sounds of embarrassment, Tony going so far as to bury his head in Loki’s chest, groaning loudly over the teasing he knew would follow when his pokémon saw him later. It was as he was debating how to pre-emptively quell their reactions that he felt tentative fingers on his back.

Shifting, Tony had tilted his head to look up at Loki who was watching him warily as he murmured, “Our pokémon know now.” 

Tony snorted. “I’d say our alakzam’s predicated it, judging by their smugness.”

Loki’s mouth twitched slightly but never quite formed a smile. “Then what would you have us do for the next two months?”

Frowning slightly, Tony questioned, “What do you mean?”

Loki’s fingers twitched slightly against his back as if he was uncomfortable, but his voice was smooth and his body relaxed, “We’ve had two enjoyable days together. What would you say to more?”

His eyebrows rising, Tony asked. “You want to make this a reoccurring thing?”

Loki gave a soft laugh. “I would enjoy that, yes.” His tongue darted out to lick his lips and his fingers gently stroked Tony’s back. “But I was suggesting that I might ask you to dinner as well.”

“You’re... asking me _out?_ ” Tony questioned, incredulous.

“We work well together,” Loki replied, his eyes never wavering from Tony’s. “And we will be travelling with one another for two months.” He gave an absent shrug. “Why not see how compatible we truly are?”

The thought was... not that farfetched, actually, because Loki was right, they _did_ work well together, both in the bedroom and out. Who was to say that a deeper relationship wouldn’t be even better? 

And with the seadras successfully courted and a baby horsea on the way... well, they could end up together for two months... or they could end up deciding to stick around longer; so why not give it a go and see where it might lead?

Grinning, Tony relaxed back further against Loki’s chest, looking up at the other man with interest and growing anticipation. “I think that sounds like a brilliant idea, Loki.” 

Tony watched as Loki’s eyes brightened at his words, the man’s own smile forming and it made Tony feel... happy. It made him think that Loki Laufeyson; his former rival, his sort-of friend, his _love_ \- might turn out to be something more important to him than even Tony would have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> And what do we think? Thoroughly cute and sweet? I do hope so! I was having a couple of issues with it but, hopefully you all like it :)
> 
> Originally the story was going to go a little longer with them travelling together while waiting for the egg to hatch (and taking a heck of a lot longer to get together) buuuut I decided to skip that and cut to the dating sooner. I hope you don't mind!
> 
> Additionally, some **further Loki headcanon** for this universe: Loki realised towards the end of his academy days that there was something more to his antagonism with Tony but didn't know what. Then years later (after realising he's gay af) recognized it as a sort of quasi/first crush/pig-tail pulling, but just kind of shook his head at himself and moved on. He didn't expect to run into Tony again, after all ;P
> 
> And if you're wondering about the pokémon names not being from the MCU, it's because I only wanted to use each name and pokémon type once (and trust me, making them up and picking the pokemon was a paaaaaaain, since this was technically the third pokémon story I wrote.) But hopefully it still came out okay! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  **And if you want to see/check out more of my writing** I am on tumblr [here](https://elizabethhollowswriting.tumblr.com/). Feel free to come say hi :)


End file.
